deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam VS Vegeta
Shazam VS Vegeta is a What-If? First episode of Death Battle by Fox-Shock, featuring Shazam from DC Comic and Vegeta from Dragonball Super in a battle between two heroes with Godlike powers Description Rivals of Goku and Superman who can achieve their power beyond them, which rivals can surpass them? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: On earth, there people who possess the powers that can surpass their Gods. Boomstick: And some of them have strongest member on their teams. Wiz: Shazam: The Man with the power of Greek Gods. Boosmtick: And Vegeta: The Prince of all Saiyans. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shazam Wiz: Justice League. They have several members of the team like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhuner, Cyborg, and Green Lantern, however there is one member of the team who is strongest, and the youngest member of the Justice League, his name is Shazam. Boomstick: Wait! Youngest?? He's a youngest?? How old is he?? Wiz: Ummm..... 15... Boomstick: 15!?! HOW IN THE HECK DID HE TURN INTO LIKE THAT!?! Wiz: Let's take it few backs, before he became a Shazam, he's actually orphanage, name Billy Batson. Boomstick: Yeah, it never say what happened to his parents, poor kid, don't you hate it when that happens? Popup: In truth, Billy's parents died in car accident, but that was Whiz Comic, it has been rewritten his origin in DC. But it have shown some convoluted depend on his origins. Wiz: Well, this isn't total lost, he is welcome as a new family, it took sometime to get use of his new life. Boomstick: Lucky kid. He got brothers, sisters, and even mom and.... dad. Anyway, despite that he just met his family, he saved his adopted brother, Freddie from bullies, buuut then he started to run away from bullies, and then jump into bart train and escape. Wiz: But then, strange things has happen, Billy was summoned by the wizard name, Shazam. Who he choose Billy as the champion of Earth's mightiest mortal, as Shazam. Billy: SHAZAM! Billy transform into Shazam Boomstick: For real?? That kid... is a chosen one? Wiz: Yes, he is. Whenever he shout Shazam, he became adult. Granting the powers. As Shazam, Billy gains a wide variety of impressive powers, including the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. Boomstick: Wait, are those greek Gods? Wiz: Why, yes actually, Shazam is an acronym for Soloman, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury. Six Greek Gods. Each of these ancient beings granted their own capabilities to Shazam. The Wisdom of Solomon gave him a perfect memory, and the ability to magically gain any knowledge he needs to know. Boomstick: Strength of Hercules grants him superhuman strength, and stamina of Atlas grants him Self-sustenance, superhuman stamina that doesn't need to eat, or sleep in days, and with the power of Zeus, he got awesome electric powers. Wiz: Zeus himself once channeled the power to defeat the Shattered God, a being only previously slain by the Big Bang, Shazam also gained accelerated healing, a shortcut to the Rock of Eternity, and the ability to share his powers with anyone he considers family, like his adoptive sister. I suppose he eventually found himself a home after all, huh? Boomstick: Aww, that's touching, but back to cool superpowers! With the Courage of Achilles, he became tough enough to survive in space, and even take on Superman himself. Wiz: And with the Speed of Mercury, he can fly, as well as move faster than light. Popup: Shazam's strength has on par with Superman's, which they are even match. Boomstick: WOW!!! That was an awesome powers! Wiz: Why yes, they are. Boomstick: SHAZAM!!!! Wiz: What are you doing? Boomstick: Just trying to get that power! SHAZAM!!! Dang it! Why is it not working!? Wiz: Uhh... You need to hav--- Boomstick: BOOMZAM!!! Wiz: Boomzam...? Boomstick: Yes! It acronym for Beer, Omega, Overpower, Muscle, Zoom, Arc, and Magic! Wiz: That doesn't make any sense.... Boomstick: BOOMZAM!!! Dang it. Wiz: Boomstick, you need to--- What are you doing? Boomstick: I'm gonna electricute myself in order to gain the power of Shazam, or Boomzam! Wiz: Don't do it, Boomstick, it's not gonna wo-- Boomstick: BOOMZAM--- (being eletricuted) heard of explosion Boomstick: Ow.... I'm okay... Wiz: Ugh... Anyway, despite Billy's often sour attitude thanks to... well... homelessness, he always dreamed of rising up and becoming a hero. As Shazam, he wound up being so good at hero work, he joined the Justice League. Though he did keep the truth of his powers a secret, as Superman would probably think twice about sending a fifteen-year-old into an active combat zone. Boomstick: Eh, you gotta learn sometime, right? Plus, he's super powerful, able to stand up against all sorts of aliens, monsters, and gods. He's fast enough to transform and dodge a bullet all in one move, and even outran The Flash racing around the world at speeds even Superman doubted he could match. That's right! Shazam is faster than frickin’ Superman! Wiz: Superman can perceive time and react down to the femtosecond. For Flash and Shazam to exceed this in one run around the earth, they must be moving more than 133 quadrillion times faster than light. Popup: Superman's speed should be at least 800 trillion mph, but he have lost his race against the Flash. Boomstick: Yeah, that's cool and all, but how about the time he punched so hard he started a black hole out of nowhere? He’s tough enough to shrug off Superman's punches who can destroyed planet with his punches, and Shazam defeated Lobo who is practically immortal, and another Shazam Black Adam who have same power as Shazam, Spectre who have multiversal level, and even Superman! Oh man, somebody will be jealous if he hears about this. Wiz: He's strong enough to destroyed the Rock of Eternity, which it was stated to be big as a universe, even more impressive, that he's able to take hits from Void Hound, which it destroyed 10 stars systems. Boomstick: SERIOUSLY!? 10 STARS SYSTEM!? Wiz: Yes, destroying ten stars system is indeed impressive, it's a same equivant as hypernova, the most density, and more powerful than standard supernova, and even more he survived the Tesseract bomb to pull you inside out, and healed instantly. Boomstick: Holy cow! Who knew the kid to be so tough!? No wonder he takes hits like Spectre who have the multiversal level. He must be invisble if he takes hits like that. Wiz: He is powerful, however, even with all Shazam's might, he is still fifteen year-old Billy Batson. His time and experience hardly compares to other members of the Justice League, and his headstrong immaturity can't help but slip out every now and then. Boomstick: Yeah, he never think this through sometimes. Wiz: What's more, if opponent have powerful electricity such as powerful magic, and he'll force to turn back to Billy. Boomstick: Oh boy, he needs to avoid that powerful electricity if he has to. Wiz: But, despite his weaknesses, that won't be enough to takedown Shazam Boomstick: Yeah, he's determind to follow his dream to be a hero, and nothing can stop him, he is the definition of Earth's mightiest mortal. Billy saw parademon while holding the bat. Parademon charges at Billy, and he shout Billy: Come and get some ugly! Shazam! He hits parademon as he's transform into Shazam, and send Parademon flying. Shazam turns around and gave them smirk, and fly away. Vegeta Wiz: In Dragon Ball universe, there's full with crazy things, there's a men, women, and children. Boomstick: And there's humanoid dogs, android, Gods, and even aliens! Man, this world have some weird species. Wiz: But there's a alien far away from planet Earth, a species known as Saiyan, one Saiyan are the ruler of Saiyan, name King Vegeta, where Saiyan live at is.... planet Vegeta. Boomstick: Planet Vegeta...? Really? Could he pick a name for that? Wiz: Well, he most likely wants to let every being on every planets know who's in charge of this planet... perhaps. Boomstick: Okay.... Anyway, King Vegeta is a king of the Saiyan, but they're not very friendly neighbor on this planet. Wiz: Long story short: Planet Vegeta was originally called as Tuffle, they all live in happy life, until Saiyan appeared and conquer it. Boomstick: Yeah, Saiyan is ruthless towards it, and pretty much saying, "Hey, I want to conquer this world, and kill all of you, so I can name this planet, Vegeta!" Wiz: Of course, King Vegeta have a son, and his name..... Vegeta. Boomstick: Vegeta...? He couldn't pick some names for his son, but yet he name his son, Vegeta, which his father's name, and the planet... That's really dumb... Wiz: Well, I don't know what's going on with his head, I guess he likes to name his son as the same name at the planet... Maybe he likes the name of Vegeta... Boomstick: Oookay, ummm... let's move on. Wiz: Ahem. Anyway, as he grew up five years later, his father send him, and his companion to send out of their task, to eradicate every living being on every planet. Boomstick: But, of course, some short guy name, Frieza decided to recuit every Saiyan, and work with him. Wiz: Of course King Vegeta didn't like work with Frieza, but he doesn't have any choice, because how else would he did this? Frieza blast every snipers Boomstick: Whoa.... dang... Okay, if I were King Vegeta, and saw what Frieza did this to snipers, I'll definitley poop my pants. Wiz: So then, Vegeta went on every planet, and he going on pretty well on his age. Boomstick: Buuuut... What he didn't know about what's happening, Frieza just eradicate every Saiyan, including his father! Wiz: Frieza fears that one day Saiyan will achive power of Super Saiyan which it'll most likely that they'll killed Frieza, and surpassed him. Boomstick: What a wuss, but luckliy for Vegeta, he ignore Frieza's order to return his home, but Frieza have to lie about it. Poor guy, he lost his home, and his family. Popup: There are few Saiyan surivors from eradication, name Kakarot renamed as Son Goku, Broly in canon, and his father Paragus but later was killed by Frieza in canon, Turles Goku's brother, though, this is non-canon, Nappa but later was killed by Vegeta, Raditz but later was killed by Goku, and Piccolo, and Tarble Vegeta's brother, yes that's his name. Wiz: Years have passed, as he come acrossed with Earth where he battled with Goku, and Z Fighters, half of them were wipe out, but he lost to Goku in process. Boomstick: But after that he went to Namek, where he discovered that Saiyan was not being wipe out by meteor, IT WAS FRIEZA! Then he pretty much ticked off, and quit the force where he joined with his new friends, and new family! Wiz: Well, all he wants to join with Z-fighters is because he wants to surpassed Goku, but after all that he found his new family, and his kids. Boomstick: Aww! That's touchy, he finally have a new life on Earth. Wiz: And he have a first child, a son actually. Boomstick: Let me guess: He called Vegeta Jr.? Wiz: No, he called his son, Trunks. Boomstick: Really? At least he'll name his kids Bulla, and---''' Show Vegeta Jr., but this is non canon '''Boomstick: Dang it... What is it with them about Vegeta?? Wiz: I.... really don't know, I guess apples never falls far from the tree when it comes to the name.... Boomstick: Ooookay.... ummm.... Anyway, back to topic, Vegeta possess a superhuman. In surprising ways. Wiz: Long story short: Saiyan have some classes, Goku in particular, he's a lower class Saiyan, and Vegeta, he's a higher class Saiyan than Goku's, which ironic considering that he lost his fight against Goku. Popup: In truth, Goku have been trained by King Kai, and learned from Kaio-ken, if Goku haven't trained by King Kai, then he'll most likely lose. Boomstick: Yeah, it's unfortune for Vegeta, and Goku (surprisingly), because both have been double k.o., he lost his tail, beaten by Goku, Krillin, and Gohan in join effort, and being blasted by Spirit bomb, and he's still alive! So then he went to training to perfected his ability. Wiz: And then he had awaked his powers, and he transformed into Super Saiyan. Boomstick: About time too, and have another ability too, he have Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Explosion, and even Final Flash which it destroy the planet!!! Wiz: With all arsenal, there's one transformations, or few actually, thanks to training with God, he have achived his new form, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Wait, how did he have Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan without Super Saiyan God??? Wiz: Hard to tell, but from what I know is that Vegeta have power to possibly surpass Goku. Popup: In order to achieve Super Saiyan God, they need 5 saiyans to give pure heart Saiyan, in Vegeta case, it's unknown how did he able to achive it without five Saiyans. Wiz: And once, Vegeta he have another transformation, a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolve or in canon a Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Boomstick: I've never heard of that kind abilities before. What's that? Some kind of Digi-evolve? Wiz: Actually, it's not. Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is powerful version of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, however unlike Super Saiyan, Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is actually more powerful than standards Super Saiyan, and he's basically on par with Goku Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan with Kaio-ken ×20 which grants him even more powerful than before, while it's not same level as Ultra Instinct, but it does have more power into it, as he's able to defeated Toppo who have same level as low level God of Destuction and with his feats, Vegeta might have suprass Goku's with all his strength, and speed. Boomstick: Holy s**t! Who knew Vegeta is so powerful! And he's able to pull some amazing feats! Wiz: He's fast enough to catch up Goku in Kaio-ken ×20, and even catch up Goku's Instant Transmission in 5 second, in battle with Goku, his speed is as least 6,800 mph, and when he used Kaio-ken ×20 to increased his speed, not just his strength, which means Vegeta is at least 136,000 mph. Boomstick: That was fast! Vegeta mop the floor with Goku Black, Toppo,and even Golden Frieza. Wiz: And that's not even half of it, he held his own against Broly, Beerus, and even Jiren. Boomstick: Who freaking shake the stage with single step. Man, with all that, Vegeta might be very powerful! Wiz: Unfortunately, while he's powerful, he's not invisible, his ki have limits, like most of the Saiyan, they can't survived the outer space. Wiz: And what's more he has been killed by Frieza.... Twice, he's also an arrogant, often underestimate his opponents. Boomstick: Man, he couldn't catch the break. Wiz: But thankfully, despite his weaknesses, he doesn't let his weakness, or pride slow him down, and with all that, he might strong enough to surpass his rival, Goku. Vegeta: Now, if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail. Intermission Wiz: Alright, combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Somewhere in the mountain, Vegeta flying searching for something, or someone Vegeta landed on the edge frustrated Vegeta: Grrr!! Where is that Kakarot killer!?! How dare he took my chance to beat Kakarot!? When I found him, I'LL BLAST HIM TO OBLIVION!!! Vegeta sense something from far away, and sense some powerful presence Vegeta: There you are! Vegeta fly towards direction where he sense at with high speed Shazam flying humming Shazam: Man, this is so great, all the sun, all the wind, nothing could possibly go wrong. But then Shazam being hit, and fall to the ground Shazam: Ow.... Okay, who's the wise guy? Shazam look around who responsible for hitting him, and saw Vegeta (*cue A Strange Fate Brandon Yates) Vegeta: THERE YOU ARE, KAKAROT KILLER! Shazam: Kaka-what?? Who in the world are you, and who are you talking about!? Vegeta: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU TOOK MY OPPORTUNITY TO TAKEDOWN KAKAROT!!! I'M GONNA BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!!! Vegeta charge up his ki to fight Shazam Shazam: Ugh! Guess we have to do this the hard way then! Shazam and Vegeta take their stances and face off against each other FIGHT! Vegeta charges his ki Vegeta: Galick Gun! Vegeta blast his Galick Gun at Shazam, but Shazam quickly dodge it, and charge at Vegeta, and punch Vegeta, but Vegeta punch Shazam back, but then Shazam uppercut Vegeta, and grab Vegeta's leg, and toss him to the mountain Shazam: Heheh! You're gonna feel that at the.morning! Vegeta burst out of the cave Vegeta: Heh, okay, so you're strong, but-- Vegeta transform causing Shazam into awe-struck Shazam: Holy moly! Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta: How much can you keep up with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!? Vegeta charge Shazam, and clashes each other Vegeta fire his Continuous Energy Bullets at Shazam, but Shazam block Vegeta's attack, but then Vegeta tackle Shazam to the atmosphere, Shazam then started to shout the name Shazam: SHAZAM! Lightning hit Vegeta causing him to fall back, Shazam punch Vegeta crash to the ground, but stand up, and look at Shazam flying towards Vegeta, Vegeta then started to transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolve, and start clash Shazam, and exchanging punches again, and punch Shazam hard causing him to fall back to the ground Shazam: Ow.... Vegeta: Okay, Kakarot killer! Let's see you can survive of my Big Bang Attack! Vegeta blast his Big Bang Attack at Shazam Shazam: Oh cr--- Shazam being blast but survive, Vegeta suddenly tackle Shazam and, rapidly punches Shazam, and choke Shazam, and starts laughing at Shazam for his victory Vegeta: Time for you to die! Shazam smirk at Vegeta Shazam: You know.... My friend told me that he consider me as equals as him in everyway... Vegeta confuse about who is he talking about Shazam: I'll show you how powerful I really am! Shazam punch Vegeta's face, and abdomen, and send Vegeta flying, but recover started to enrage Vegeta: NOOOO!!! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU!!! Vegeta charging his ki Shazam: What is he up to now? Vegeta: SO, IF YOUR FRIEND CONSIDER YOU AS EQUALS AS HIM, LET'S SEE YOU, AND YOUR FRIEND SURVIVE THIS!!! FINAL FLASH!!! Vegeta blast Final Flash at Shazam Shazam: Oh how cute, he named it--- OH SH*T!! Final Flash hit Shazam shooting across the space, and hit planet, Vegeta then started laughing Vegeta: Heheheh.... I've finally got him! Nobody mess with prince of all Saiyan!! But then started sense Shazam's power Vegeta: WHAT!?! NO WAY!!! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!!? Shazam survived from it Shazam: Man, that was close! Shazam stare at Vegeta Shazam: My turn! Shazam charge at Vegeta with full speed Vegeta tries to fight back, but he didn't have time to react as Shazam punch Vegeta's abdomen, and punches Vegeta rapidly, and uppercut Vegeta, and Shazam stand below of Vegeta and shout Shazam: SHAZAM!!! Lightning bolt hits Vegeta, and plummet to the ground where Shazam was at Shazam: It's over. Shazam punch Vegeta's face hard causing the shock wave across the Earth Vegeta's neck snap crash as his body crash to the wall, and died Shazam stand in victorious, and transform back to Billy Batson Billy: Phew! Who was that guy? Billy walk away In afterlife Vegeta: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! I LOSE TO THE KID!?! WHEN I GET A HANDS ON HIM!! I'LL BURIED HIM ALIVE! Goku: Heheheh! Vegeta, I hate to break it to you, but that's not Superman, that's someone who looks like him... Vegeta shocked Vegeta: Wha-Wha-WHAAAAAAT!?! KO! Results Boomstick: Wow, losing to the human is one thing, but lose to the kid? Man, that's harsh. Wiz: This is tricky match, both Shazam, and Vegeta have an impressive feats that could've potientially gone either one's favor. Boomstick: Yeah, they both have fought a bigger threats, but what's comes down to it is their strength, durability, and even speed. Wiz: First off, we need to caculate on Vegeta's strength, speed, and durability. Popup: Vegeta's training, and super transformation is likely higher than Goku's. Boomstick: Of course, Vegeta's stats would likely surpass Goku's, so for the sake of the arguments, we're deliberately overestimate Vegeta. Wiz: First off, when he fought Beerus, his enrage gain him more power than Goku's Super Saiyan 3. Roshi: This is incredible! His rage for Bulma make him even stronger than Goku! Wiz: So with that high in mind, Enrage Super Saiyan might be at least 6×, and Super Saiyan God most likely of 30×, and SSGSS 50×, and Perfect SSGSS 70×. Boomstick: Now then, we need to calculate his stats, let's start with his strength. Wiz: Now first off: Vegeta might scale with Goku's strength, since he and Goku are almost equal match, so his strength might be at least 40 tons, so multiply with his Super Saiyans transformation, his strength is at least 2,160,000,000 tons. Popup: Strong enough to lift contient! Boomstick: Now his speed, we already know that his speed keep up with Goku in first fight, and even Instant Transmission, so his speed is 136,000 MPH, so multiply with his transformation, his speed is over 8,568,000,000,000 MPH! Wiz: And now his durability, we can estimate his durability with Goku's, his durability is likely 87 quadrillion MT. Boomstick: Powerful enough to destroyed planet, so multiply with super transformation, his durability is 5 octillion MT! Popup: Powerful enough to destroy Galaxy Wiz: Okay, now we have already calculated Vegeta's, now let's calculate with Shazam. Boomstick: Let's talk speed, now we already he's faster than Superman's who can move fast at least 800,000,000,000,000 mph. Wiz: So with Shazam's speed, he's at least 133 quadrillion times faster. Much faster than Vegeta's. Boomstick: So that speed, Vegeta would have a hard catch up with Shazam, let alone tag him, and even if he do catch up with him, he wouldn't have time to dodge or block Shazam's attack. Wiz: Now let's caculate Shazam's durability, Shazam have take hits from Superman who can move, and destroy planet with his fist. Boomstick: Yup, but Shazam have taken hits far worser than Superman himself. Wiz: Like he take hits from Void Hound which it destroyed 10 stars system on test runs, even with low option, destroyed 10 stars system like that should be at least 5 nonillion MT, that's 10 times stronger than what Vegeta have taken hits from, and again, that's a low option, Shazam have survive hits from any of attack likely even higher than that. Popup: Because of Shazam have survive hits from Spectre who is multiversal level, and even scale to Superman who can also survive from that too, so combine with Shazam's healing facter, and durability feats, that'll make impossible for Vegeta to makes such a land blows against Shazam. Boomstick: So in other words: Vegeta would have a difficult time to land any meaningful damage, because that kid is just too tough. Wiz: Now let's talk about his strength, his strength have already defeated Lobo, Black Adam, Spectre, and Superman, but he did far more impressive than this. Boomstick: Like he punch a black hole into existence. Wiz: Going off this building on the horizon, we determined the size of Shazam and the black hole, he was giant-size at the time. With the estimated Schwarzschild radius of the black hole being 526 feet, its mass must be about 238 octillion pounds. The energy to create a singularity of that size would have to be 97 foe. Boomstick: Uh... Wiz, what is foe means? Uh... Asking for a friend. Wiz: It's simple: 1 unit of foe is approximately equal to the energy output of a supernova. Boomstick: Holy cow!!! Are you serious!? Who decided that this guy can punch with the power of 97 supernovas!? That can't be right! Wiz: Well, we can support this by comparing Shazam to Zeus, one of the six beings he draws power from. At one point, Zeus channeled enough energy to defeat the Shattered God, who'd only previously been defeated by the original Big Bang. Boomstick: Okay, but Zeus is drawing power from a bunch of other gods. We can see at least 34 here, and there's probably more. Wiz: Even if there were a thousand gods involved, this still means Zeus was responsible for one one-thousandth of something comparable to the Big Bang, a universal-scale event, far greater than what Vegeta could pull off. Boomstick: Ain't no way Vegeta could survive from that attack, and while Vegeta's ki maybe put a tough on Shazam, but it couldn't exploit any electricity element, or magic. Wiz: Well, he could have figure it out if Shazam is a kid, however wisdom of Solomon tell any information about Vegeta's tactics, that'll make sure that he doesn't low his guard down while he was fighting. Popup: Even if Shazam accidentally transform back to normal kid, he'll transform back in literally second, considering that he's able to catch up with The Flash by shout Shazam when lightning hit both Shazam and The Flash. Boomstick: Well, Vegeta does have more combat experience, and more arsenal, but that doesn't do much if his opponent were stronger, faster, and tougher, I mean look at this way, Vegeta's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan make him strong as a God, while Shazam have 6 Gods within him, and since Vegeta doesn't have unlimited stamina as stamina of Atlas, Shazam just have to wait until Vegeta left the opening, and exhaustion. Wiz: While this match is certainly close, and Vegeta is fierce fighter, and most powerful being in Dragon Ball universe, however Shazam's strength, durability, and speed pull the win. Boomstick: Looks like Vegeta just got Sha-Slamed! Wiz: The winner is Shazam. Trivia * Connection between Shazam, and Vegeta that they both possess a Godlike powers that can surpass (Goku, and Superman), Vegeta and Shazam are both were orphan where he lost his parents, and were welcome to the new family, both Shazam and Vegeta were rivals of Superman and Goku respectively. ** Interestingly both Superman and Goku admit that both Shazam and Vegeta were equal in everyway. * This is Fox-Shock's first episode of Death Battle * The Final Flash Sequence During the battle (Vegeta: Final Flash! Shazam: Oh, how cute, he named it-- OH SH*T!) is referenced to the Team Four Star's: Dragon Ball Z Abridged where Cell were being blast by Vegeta * It was originally gonna think that Vegeta would win against Shazam, until Fox-Shock and Pinkieneko look it up from Comic Books vs The World, and Variant Comics, they were very surprise to learn that Shazam is really that powerful, and started to go Shazam's favor. * Vegeta mistaken Shazam as Superman, mostly reference of Shazam similar as Superman. ** Vegeta mentioned about Goku was killed by Superman likely take place after Goku vs Superman 1, and 2 Original Soundtrack Poll Who do you rooting? Shazam Vegeta Both Next Time Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights